A Soldier's Duties
by YuriLover567
Summary: Cave would never dream of failing a mission, no matter how ridicuolous they may be. So when the soldier is tasked by Vert herself to keep Neptune distracted for a day, it didn't seem like anything particularly exciting. But, just how far is Cave willing to go to keep the CPUs eyes on her?


'_What am I doing here?' _

Cave, Leanboxian native and resident soldier of the SMD, asked herself that question repeatedly and, repeatedly, she had to keep reminding herself that she already knew the answer to that, yet the reason itself was so trivial that she wanted to convince herself that it wasn't it, like she wasn't wasting her talents and skills on something so mundane.

It was a beautiful day out. Flowers bloomed, birds sang, kids from all over were out enjoying themselves, laughing, playing, tripping and scraping their knees. Not a single cloud would dare block the sun's shine on this day, nor would anything less than a gentle summer's breeze flow through the open windows.

It was perfect weather, not too hot like her native land of Leanbox, or far too cold like the frozen land of Lowee. Planeptune was in the perfect spot, so that even she could enjoy it, regardless of her task.

Ah, yes. She should have mentioned that before. Cave was not in her home in Leanbox, but rather in Planeptune, under the direct orders of Lady Vert herself. Normally, she would have been honored to take such tasks from her CPU, but, as was stated a few paragraphs above, the exact task she was given was dreadfully boring.

What was the task, you may be wondering? Well, it was simple. Keep Lady Neptune occupied for the day. Why? So that Lady Vert may spend her time galavanting with Nepgear in peace.

…

"..."

That was it.

"So, uh…" Lady Neptune, who had paused the game she was currently playing, looked up from her beanbag to stare at Cave, who was standing directly behind her. "Ya gonna finally fill me in on why you're standing here so stoically? Kinda feels like you're about to jump me…"

"I would never consider something so atrocious," said Cave. "Please, do not allow my presence to make you anxious."

"Heh, see, that wouldn't be a real issue for me, if ya kinda, ya know, told me why you're here." Lady Neptune shifted her body around, so that she was laying on her front, her limbs dangling off the purple bag, but her lilac eyes were still settled on her. "I mean, you just… walked in without a word. I thought you were looking for Junior, but she's been gone for hours. So, what is it?"

"Non-disclosable." She said, repeated for what had to be the tenth time by then.

"You sound like a broken record, ya know." Neptune smiled lazily at her, and shifted back around. "Not to mention _super _suspicious. Did Vert send ya to spy on me?"

"Non-disclosable," She said again.

"Spoken like a true government agent," The purplette teased, then went back to her game.

Cave wanted to sigh. Lady Vert's constant attempts to ensnare, and perhaps seduce, Nepgear to her side was nothing new, and normally she didn't really care about it. But the fact that Lady Vert was using her to try and achieve that end was nothing short of irritating. Not that Vert had never used her position to abuse her authority over Cave before, but this instance was definitely the most selfish thus far. She could have been home, relaxing, or using the exquisite Planeptunian weather as a front to spend time with Lyrica. Even a simple E-Rank Quest would be more meaningful than this.

But, alas, she was a soldier, and she would always see her duties through to the very end, and since that duty was keeping Lady Neptune from interrupting Lady Vert's 'date' with Nepgear, she would not let it fail, regardless of her frustrations.

"So…" Lady Neptune, once again pausing her game, turned to look at Cave. "Do ya want anything? Food, drink, maybe a round or two _Ultra Bash Sisters?_"

Enticing. Video games often did have a gift of alleviating boredom. '_And it would be sufficient to distract Lady Neptune.' _She added mentally. "... I do not see the harm of a few matches."

"Whoo!" Neptune practically bounced in her seat. "Well, go ahead, that beanbag is usually for Gear, but I'll give you the privilege to sit on it!"

"I'm honored." Cave's voice drawled, as she gracefully acquainted her rear with the pink beanbag. It was surprisingly comfortable. A second later, a white controller was tossed to her lap.

"I hope you're familiar with the Lowee Swap!" said Neptune. "Because this Goddess won't go easy on ya either way!"

"I've been acquainted with the console once or twice." The soldier murmured, while she drifted over the surprisingly vast amount of characters on screen. "Though, I much prefer classic arcade cabinets."

"Well well, this should be fun, then." Neptune was grinning from ear to ear, as her controller's icon settled onto a character that was simply named 'Heroine.' "Choose wisely, Cave, so I can show you how a pro does it!"

"Hm…" Cave's icon shifted through the vast amount of characters presented to her, until she finally settled on one, a masked individual wearing red and gold power armor. "Ready."

"Then… let's go!"

* * *

…

…

_**...**_

* * *

**GAME SET!**

"..." Neptune stared at the TV, appalled, as a victory screen played out before her.

"It seems I'm the victor yet again," said Cave, barely contained amusement seeping through her tone. "Perhaps another rematch, Lady Neptune? Who knows, twenty-nine could be your lucky number."

"I, uh, think that's enough Bashing for one day…" Neptune calmly set the control down, then looked at the clock. "Oh man, It's already noon?! Shouldn't Junior have been back by now?"

That sentence sucked all vestiges of amusement from Cave's mood, and she instantly remembered her mission. "I wouldn't worry about Nepgear, she's more than capable of handling herself."

"Yeah, but…" Neptune frowned. "There's not even that many Quests out today, is there? Things _have _been pretty chill lately, and Gear wouldn't just ditch without so much as a phone call, I don't think she even knows what 'ditch' means!"

Cave's lips pressed into a hard line. It seems Lady Neptune's concern for her sister was greater than she anticipated. She almost felt bad for keeping them apart but she had a job to do, thus she would have to proceed with caution. "Perhaps… though, I would trust your sister to make the right decisions." Even if those decisions included hanging out with Lady Vert. "Coming from someone who knows her quite well, of course."

"Yeah, but _I_ know her best!" She announced proudly. "And as her big sister, it's my right to worry. Jr.'s the type who gets caught up in the flow really easily. So what if she gets caught up with a bad crowd? There's tons of creepy dudes and gals who'd take advantage of her!"

_'Lady Vert being one of them…' _"You underestimate your sisters capabilities. She can handle herself."

Neptune didn't look convinced. "Maybe I should go out and look for her…"

Not good. "I ask you reconsider." Cave shot to her feet once Neptune got up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please do not worry about Nepgear needlessly. She's not helpless, she'll be fine."

"Wow, you're really adamant about this, huh?" Neptune smiled. "It's like you're trying to keep me from seeing her or something."

"Preposterous," Cave lied through her teeth. "I simply have enough faith in your sister's powers. During these peaceful times, her safety is practically guaranteed."

"Now you're just acting suspicious." Neptune's eyes narrowed. "What, is Junior doin' something I shouldn't know about?"

"Nothing of the sort."

"Okay, then let me go see her!"

"I cannot allow that."

Neptune stared at her, baffled, while Cave kept her resolve firm.

"Heh, you're just making me wanna see her now no matter what!" Neptune pulled away from her, inching closer to the door. "Whatever Junior's doing, it's gotta be pretty big, huh? And no way in heck are ya keeping this Nep from finding out!"

Internally, Cave panicked. Neptune was about to leave, and nothing in the room would sufficiently distract her. Not video games, food or drinks, and Cave wouldn't be so brutish as to tackle her to the ground and restrain her. She had to think quick, or the mission would be a failure, and she'd never live that down.

Nothing in this room…

Except…

"If you stay here, I'll do anything that you ask of me."

Neptune froze. Her hand was on the door knob, but it did not turn. She just stood there, almost statue like, for a full minute before her head turned. Her eyes were wide.

"What'd ya just say?"

"I did not stutter." Amazingly, Cave somehow managed to keep her voice even. "Stay here, and I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

Neptune blinked, turned her gaze to the door, then back at the soldier. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"That is the requirement of this agreement, yes."

"Hah…" Neptune quirked an eyebrow, accompanying a mysterious smile, but she shook her head off before Cave could even begin to parse what it meant. "Nah, no way. You're just saying that."

There was a part of Cave that wanted to go with that, to back out while she still had the chance and claim it was a foolish joke, but... her resolve to see the mission's success outbid that feeling. "I am not simply 'saying that', Lady Neptune, I am permitting it."

"No way."

"Yes… way."

Looking at the soldier with curious eyes, Neptune moved away from the door. That was a good sign, but it wouldn't be over until Cave had her full attention.

When the gap between them was no bigger than a few feet, Neptune spoke again. "Alright then, I have an idea what you can do for me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Kiss me."

Cave blinked. "Pardon?"

"Kiss me," Neptune grinned. "Or is that offer suddenly null and vo-MMPH?!"

Neptune never got the chance to finish that sentence, because Cave suddenly pressed her lips against hers. They didn't stay there long, but it was just enough to get a good taste.

Custard pudding. Hm.

When the deed was done, Cave gave the CPU a little space. Her eyes were wide, mouth open but no words came out. She went side to side on her feet, as if struggling to keep her stance. Cave thought she'd have to help her keep still, but before she could act, Neptune shook her head, and looked at the soldier right in her eyes.

"W-Wow…" She muttered. "You, uh, a-actually did it…'

"You presumed I was being facetious with my deal, so it was only natural I lay those doubts to rest."

"Huh…" Neptune still looked a little dazed, but her posture was still. "B-But, okay, one little kiss doesn't mean anything! You won't get away that easy!"

"Hm," Cave figured that'd be the case, but she had dared to hope. "Then, tell me whatever else you desire."

"Hm…" Planeptune's CPU rubbed her fingers against her chin, not unlike the character she'd been playing as earlier, looking genuinely deep in thought. Cave hoped she wasn't thinking of something particularly outlandish. Not that she would ever fail any task given to her, but that didn't mean she was particularly fond of such things.

After approximately thirty three seconds, Neptune's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Okay, I got it! Undress."

"W-What?"

"Well, not all the way." She added quickly. "I just want you to get rid of the dress. I wanna see that infamous, sexy black corset."

"H-How did you know about that?!"

"Oh, I heard about it from 5pb.!" Neptune grinned. "Going on about how much you strip in front of her, baring your body for her to see when you step out of the shower, all while acting like it's normal! Lemme tell ya, it drives Lyree mad!"

"R-Really…?"

"Mhm, and she particularly fawns over that black corset. Goes on and on about how tight it is and the way it compliments your body and all that."

"I… had no idea…" Cave muttered. "I thought undressing was normal between friends."

To that, Neptune raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be? There have been many situations where Chika and I have conversed wearing nothing but our underwear. I assumed everyone did that."

"..." Neptune blushed, likely imagining such a scenario in her head, before waving her hands. "A-Anyway, enough about sexually frustrated idols and nearly naked Oracles! Let me see those goods, pronto!" The purple Goddess clapped her hands for good measure.

"... Hm." Cave could feel her heart sped up as she started undoing her dress. Much as she wanted to decline, she made her bed, so now she would have to sleep in it. If she didn't the mission would be a failure, simple as that. But to think this would be what Lady Neptune asked of her...

Cave's battle dress slipped off her body easily, hitting the floor like a feather beneath her feet. Her gloves, boots and even cap had been disposed off during her disrobing, and so, only her tight corset remained, granting Lady Neptune a view only few others had seen. Her breasts were particularly enunciated in the corset, and with the way Neptune ogled her, she noticed that instantly.

"W-wow…" Her eyes went up and down Cave's body, scanning her the way someone would evaluate their favorite dessert. "I-I didn't think you'd do it, but the view's totally worth it…~"

Cave was feeling rather embarrassed with how perversely Neptune was staring at her. Was that drool…? "I-I assume this is to your liking?"

"Oh, totally…~" Neptune started moving closer then. Cave's first reaction would have been to knee her in the stomach and render her unconscious, but she remembered where she was, and held firm. Whatever Lady Neptune had planned for her, which was looking rapidly in a lewd direction, she would allow it. All for the sake of the mission! ...And... for Lady Vert's attempts to seduce Nepgear… But more importantly, for the mission!

In the back of her mind, she made a mental note to change _all _of her CPU's MMO passwords before she'd report back to her.

"Hm…" Neptune stopped her trek a foot or two away from Cave. For a moment, her gaze fell onto her breasts. Cave couldn't deny their appeal, their large size, luscious shape and frequent bounciness would drive anyone mad.

Even Lyrica, much to her ignorance in the past.

"Can ya do me a favor and put your arms behind your head?" Cave silently obeyed, leaving herself more exposed for the purplette. "Thanks. Now then, ha~!" In the very same moment, Neptune's hands shot forward and grabbed her breasts. They were squished under her palms, far too big for them, and groped with an enthusiastic firmness.

"Hhn…" Cave was stiller than a statue, her fists clenching behind her head. Call her apprehensive, but she had never been touched so lewdly before. Stared at, sure, but this was the first time someone advanced on her, even if It was purely by her own choice. She had to take a deep breath, to steel herself and allow Lady Neptune to do what she pleased.

The next five minutes could be summed up as Neptune playing hot potato with Cave's boobs. Groping, fondling, squeezing, commenting on their softness, how big they were and how nice it felt to touch them. She was completely enraptured with her, which is what Cave had wanted, but not in the way she expected.

With every minute that passed, Cave's breathing got a little louder, less controlled. Being groped so intensely, it was spurring excited responses inside her. Her heart was beating like mad, her normally stoic face betrayed by a bright red blush staining her cheeks. She had to bite her lip once or twice when Lady Neptune got really intimate but, embarrassingly, that didn't do much to hide her growing arousal. She'd only need to glance down to notice her nipples poking out from under the tight fabric of her corset.

Of course, Neptune noticed. Stopping for a moment, she pinched both of her nipples at the same time, using her index finger and thumb. A warm, electric shock shot up her spine, inviting a small, involuntary moan to escape her lips. A second passed, Neptune grinned and started pinching and pulling her covered nipples. It was much harder to maintain her composure, to hide her arousal. Various high pitched moans filled the room, in between short, ragged breaths. Her breasts were bad enough, but to directly attack her weak points? She was barely prepared for it, and it showed.

"Hah… Whew…" Neptune suddenly pushed herself back, grinning from ear to ear. "Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me…?"

"I…" Unsurprisingly, Cave couldn't find the right words to say at the moment.

"Guess I don't need this anymore…" Neptune unzipped her hoodie and let it fall to the ground, cluing Cave in on the fact that she decided not to wear a top under it this time. Only her purple panties remained and knee high socks remained. "This doesn't bother ya, does it?"

"... O-Of course not…" The soldier answered, regaining an iota of her former composure.

"You really will do anything, huh?" Neptune looked bewildered, yet her eyes looked impressed. "Then, I guess you won't mind…" Her index finger moved up to the collar of her corset, digging inside, teasing her. "If I do this!"

With a single pull, Neptune tore down Cave's corset, exposing her breasts to the small goddess. Neptune grabbed them once again, giving the pair a small squeeze. Cave shuddered, but she made no move to protest, exciting the CPU even more.

"Man, whatever Junior's doing, it doesn't beat this by a long shot!" Her hands started eagerly groping her bare breasts. In her weakened state, Cave let out a few moans. "You must be feeling really good, right?"

"A-Ah…~" Cave didn't deny it. Even if she did, it would've been an obvious lie.

Neptune smiled. "Ya know, you sound really cute when you moan like that. Even you have a really girly side, huh!"

Cave flushed. "T-That's preposterous, I-I can't be… cute…"

"You totally can!" Neptune stuck her tongue out. "That's why I'm gonna do this…~" With no warning, Neptune licked her nipple, harder than diamond. She flicked it with her tongue, circling around it with a thick trail of saliva, before capturing it in her mouth. She grabbed her other breast with her hand, massaging her gently.

"Faaah…~" Cave let out a particularly loud moan. Feeling Neptune's soft, wet tongue lather around her breast was a new sensation altogether, but to have her suck on it was too much. She was starting to feel… hot…

**Pop! **Neptune let her breasts go and gazed up at the soldier with a teasing smile. "You look like your about to blow already. Guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, huh?"

Before Cave could even answer, she felt Neptune's hand shove itself into the crumpled remains of her corset, easily locating her vagina. She teased the outside by rubbing it, making Cave jolt like she was shocked. Seemingly satisfied, Neptune grinned at her, then started fingering her.

The reaction was instant. Cave could no longer keep her hands up as they shot down and grabbed Neptune's hand. However, the CPU kept going. Her fingers pumped fast, so fast that Cave was overwhelmed with pleasure before she could try and pull Neptune's hand away. All she could afford to think about was how good it felt, and how Neptune was surprisingly good with her fing-

"...**~! **_Aaaaaaaaah~!"_

The bottom of her corset was, for lack of a better word, drenched. Her body twitched, spazzed and shook as she recovered from the high of her orgasm. Neptune pulled her hand out of the cloth, looking at her cum-stained hand, before giving it a lick.

"Mmm. Tangy."

It took a minute, but Cave finally regained enough composure to look Neptune in the eye. "Was that… satisfactory?"

"Heh, that isn't the word I'd use for it…~" The purplette grinned. "But we're not done yet."

"No?"

"Nope." Still smiling, Neptune got on the floor and sprawled her body out, her arms above her head and legs spread wide, like she was showing off. "After all, you still gotta do me!"

"... Right." Cave should have known she'd go that angle. Sighing, she took to stripping off what little remained of her clothes, since frankly they felt uncomfortable, and joined Neptune on the floor.

Cave hovered over her. Neptune looked quite excited, even more than when she was pleasuring her. Being the recipient must have been more arousing. She could definitely attest to that.

Cave lowered herself onto Neptune, allowing their vastly different bodies to join together. The soldier felt a certain type of pleasure from having Neptune's lithe, slender body rub up against hers. Hearing Neptune's moans, she must be feeling something similar.

She started kissing her lips again. Longer that time, simply to get a better taste, then moved down to her throat. The moaning was enough incentive that she was doing a good job, but with how close she was to her body, she could practically hear her heartbeat, thrumming against her flesh like mad, practically begging her to continue.

Of course, Cave never planned to stop at her neck. Her lips pressed softly against Neptune's bare chest, making the smaller girl shudder. Like the Goddess had done before her, Cave used her tongue to circle around her chest, slowly coating her smooth skin in a layer of saliva, before reaching her nipples. She sucked on it, pinching the other with her fingers, until they were stiff. Erotic noises came from Neptune the whole time.

Cave moved further down, reaching her flat stomach, surprising considering her diet. Curious, she licked her bellybutton. "Hah~!" Again. "A-Ah…~" Then, she stuck her tongue right inside. "O-Oh~!"

Interesting. She never anticipated such intense reactions from licking ones stomach. Perhaps, she could try something similar to Lyrica…

But that would have to wait, as Cave reached her final destination: Neptune's vagina. She heard the CPU gasp, knowing what she was about to do, and wrapped her legs around Cave's head, pulling her closer to the goddesses honey pot. She was already wet, quivering, desperately waiting for Cave to dive in and finish her off.

The soldier held no qualms with that course of action, so she buried her face right into Neptune's pussy, unleashing her tongue all over her insides.

Neptune's hips bucked up, violently shaking from side to side, as if they were trying to get away from her. Cave easily held her down with her hands, simultaneously deciding to rub her stomach to keep her aroused. It had to be working, as Neptune's squeaky, high-pitched moans turned into choking gasps. Her entire body was shaking now, Cave was relentless, wishing to finish her off as fast as possible.

She didn't last a single minute.

As Neptune's panting form lay collapsed before her, Cave decided to repeat the CPUs earlier action and give the cum a taste, wiping some off of her cheek.

Hm. Saltier than she would have liked, but there was an appeal there.

"Are you satisfied, Lady Neptune?" The soldier asked.

"Hah… you wish!" In the next moment, Neptune shot back up, stunning Cave. "That was just the warm-up! We still got a whole list to go down!"

"A… list?"

"You think I'm just gonna stop with vanilla yuri stuff? Psh! You said I could do whatever I wanted to you, and I ain't wasting it! I'm gonna do _everything…_" A bright light flashed before her, forcing Cave to cover her eyes. When it was over and done, the redhead suddenly felt a pair of slender arms push her down to the floor, and a second later, the naked form of Lady Purple Heart hovered over her. "... and you are going to obey my every command. Do you contest?"

Cave gulped. "O-Of course not…~"

"Then, let our time truly begin~"

* * *

…

…

...

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon when Neptune finally passed out. One moment, she was riding her, the next she fell off, hitting the carpeted floor unceremoniously, right next to Cave. Snoring followed shortly afterwards.

"...' Cave had no words as she lifted herself up, and not because of arousal that time.

She really did it. She really went _all the way_ with someone. More importantly, with a CPU. Of all the avenues she predicted of giving away her first time, one with Lady Neptune wasn't even on the table.

But… that didn't mean she _regretted _it, right? It was difficult to decipher. On one hand, she would have preferred to lose her virginity to someone she loved and trusted, and share that intimate moment with them for as long as they were both allowed, and treasure the memory afterwards.

On the other hand, Lady Neptune was _far _more skilled in the act of intercourse than she would have thought. It was almost terrifying remembering all the ways the purplette had tested her endurance, and how close she had come to passing out more than once. Unlike Cave, Neptune must have had experience, but from where, she couldn't even begin to guess.

The redhead caught her reflection of a nearby mirror. Her smooth, silky hair was jumbled into knots, and her nude form was layered with sweat and other bodily fluids. It would take some time to clean up.

_**Bzzt! Bzzt!**_

Cave heard her phone ring, right from the floor where her clothes had been discarded, and instantly dove to retrieve it. The phone was pressed to her ear only a moment later when she saw who was calling. "Hello?"

_"Oh, Cave, thank goodness!" _The familiar, frantic voice of Lyrica spoke from the other end. _"I've been trying to call you for the past hour. Did something happen?"_

Cave mentally cursed herself. Making Lyrica worry was unforgivable. "Forgive me, I should have told you. I've been on a mission requested by Lady Vert personally. It's taken care of now."

_"Oh, perfect timing. The concert in Leanbox is three weeks away, we need to catch up with practicing! Sonita is-"_

_"MAGES.!" _shouted a far away voice.

_"... MAGES. is helping me set up with everyone, but we're a little understaffed. I was hoping you could swing by and help us out."_

"You don't even need to ask. I'll be there within the hour."

_"Oh, thank you, Cave!" _She could practically feel the warmth of her smile from the other end. _"I'll see you later._"

Then she hung up.

Cave took one glance at the sleeping form of Neptune, and decided on her current course of action. Setting her phone aside, she bent down and lifted the Goddess into a bridal carry, lighter than she anticipated, and gently set her down in her shared bunk bed, hoping she picked the right one.

"..."

Did… did she always look so pretty?

Cave shook her head. She had to clean up, and help Lyrica. Of course, the state of her current clothing was less than desirable for public display, which is why she always brought spares, because loss of clothing in the battlefield has happened to her more than once.

With her fresh clothes neatly folded on the toilet seat, Cave stepped into the running shower. The hot water made quick work of the messy fluids staining her body, replaced with soap and water, as if she never had sex in the first place.

Yet, even with the shower distracting her, her thoughts scattered back to Neptune, their hours of lovemaking, the nude form of Purple Heart, kissing her, massaging her body…

"Kh!" Shampoo leaked into her eyes, stinging like a paper cut onto her pupils. Sighing, she washed the offending materials off and shut off the shower.

Thankfully, Neptune was still sleeping by the time she fully dressed and left the bathroom. Cave could sneak out easily, help Lyrica and report back to Lady Vert for a successful, if incongruous, mission.

"..."

She looked back at the sleeping goddess. She looked like an innocent child, a stark contrast to the intense sexual prowess she had displayed for practically the whole day.

Without thinking, she bent down, and placed a single, gentle kiss on the purplettes forehead, before heading out for good.

… was it her, or did she see Neptune _smiling _when she did that?

Must have been her imagination.


End file.
